beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rise Above the Storm
Rise Above the Storm is an insert song in the English dub of Beyblade: G-Revolution. It is performed by Daniel LeBlanc and Creighton Doane. Song Lyrics Get the energy up, spread it all around Everybody's gonna get it--going through it right now Get the energy up, spread it all around Everybody's gonna get it--going through it right now If your patient, Everything will be okay If your persistent, Troubles will seem far away Perseverance is the key to everything you achieve Seek out the truth, Don't forget about what you believe Rise above the storm You can find what you Have been looking for Planet of the clouds You can be the one To shout it out loud Get the energy up, spread it all around Everybody's gonna get it-- going through it right now Get the energy up, spread it all around Everybody s gonna get it-- going through it right now Go the Distance Stay the counts and you can't lose Your decision, no one else can make you choose Live it out, The energy will carry you It's time to get it Go and let it break right through... Rise Above the Storm You can find what you Will be looking for Planet of the clouds You can be the one To shout it out loud (x3) Get the energy up, spread it all around Everybody's gonna get it-- going through it right now Get the energy up, spread it all around Everybody's gonna get it-- going through it right now Get the energy up Get the energy up Get the energy up spread it all around (x2) Rise above the storm You can find what you Will be looking for Planet of the clouds You can be the one To shout it out loud Lyrics(German) Hab gedult und alles wird für dich ok Setzt dich durch es gibt keinen Ärger der dich quält Deine Stärke ist der Schlüssel zu dem was du erreichst finde die wahrheit vergiss nimals an was du glaubst Stärker als der Sturm Du findest was du schon Vielzu lange suchst Bis zum Horizont Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit Du bist ganz weit vorn Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Halt dern Kurs die wirst nie in deinem Leben verliern Triff deine Wahl nimand anders kann dich dabei beirrn Bleib nie stehen deine Energie trägt dich bis zum Schluss Stellt dich der Zeit denn du weisst was die bekommen ist Stärker als der Sturm Du findest was du schon Vielzu lange suchst Bis zum Horizont Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit Du bist ganz weit vorn Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft Schreis aus dir raus Jeder brauch ein Teil davon komm warte nicht zu lange drauf Steiger schneller deine Kraft ... Steiger schneller deine Kraft ... Steiger schneller deine Kraft ... Steiger schneller deine Kraft ... schreis aus dir raus Stärker als der Sturm Du findest was du schon Vielzu lange suchst Bis zum Horizont Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit Du bist ganz weit vorn Stärker als der Sturm Du findest was du schon Vielzu lange suchst Bis zum Horizont Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit Du bist ganz weit vorn Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Music Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:English Music